


Your Ghost Cats are Watching Me and Other College Stories

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Anya's Ghost
Genre: F/F, Ghost Cats, Misses Clause Challenge, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: Anya thought college would be all parties and drinking. But instead it was ghost cats that stalked her while she desperately tried to hide her enormous crush on her high school friend who was suddenly super distracting.
Relationships: Anya Borzakovskaya/Siobhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Your Ghost Cats are Watching Me and Other College Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/gifts).



The cats were closing in on Anya. 

All week they’d been stalking her, their eyes following her every move. This wouldn’t normally upset her, she loved cats, but these were ghost cats that appeared as cat-shaped voids and as far as she tell no one else saw them but her. 

Every time she’d visited Siobhan’s dorm room. They were there, hiding behind the desk or under the bed or on the ceiling.

And they seemed to hate her.

Siobhan finished her point about the shitty food in the co-op and Anya nodded along, then suggested they go to “Fat Burger” just to send her friend off on to another rant. 

Siobhan had taken to college like seal or a killer whale or something that glided effortlessly through water. Anya wasn’t prepared for the sudden transformation of Siobhan from unpopular outcast to well-like impeccably dressed sexpot that seemed to know what she was doing.

Or at least faked it better than Anya.

Anya blamed her new feelings on Siobhan’s aunt who had been working as a fashion stylist in California for years before suddenly showing up at their high school graduation and declaring that Siobhan was her new pet project. 

Anya had heard all about it from Siobhan, right before Anya’s whole family had taken a trip back to Russia that ate up most of her summer vacation. They’d visited her extended family, she got back in touch with old friends, saw the sights, visited a ton of museums and when she’d returned Siobhan was totally different.

Siobhan had been against everything before Anya had left. They’d written a few letters back and forth and briefly talked on the phone so Anya knew that Siobhan’s aunt was wearing her down. But she didn’t know what that would mean. She’d been completely unprepared. Siobhan had only grudgingly stated that it turned out okay.

That was a fucking understatement.

If there had been a thought as to what Anya had expected, it would have been one of low expectations. A frilly dress or a girly style where in the end Siobhan would look like any generic girl from a Hollywood movie. 

Instead it was all crisp lined shirts, highly polished black boots, sleek slacks, and tailored suits that hugged Siobhan’s body in a dangerous way.

It hadn’t been like a film make over where all of what made Siobhan interesting had been smothered away, and she’d been changed into a proper girl. Her aunt had had a vision. She’d taken everything Siobhan liked and made it actually work. There were no more over-sized shirts, ill fitting pants, or boy’s uniforms. 

Instead she’d focused on Siobhan’s desire for a boyish look, but combined it with the slight feminine flare that Siobhan had sometimes wanted without all the things that she’d hated. Everything had been tailored to her body in such a way that it brought out her shape giving her a slick clean look and a killer style. 

Anya didn’t know what to do with it at all. Her own style had been causal and it was only getting more and more sloppy with every 8 AM class she got stuck taking. Sometimes she only truly woke up in the middle of the day to realize that what she was wearing didn’t match at all. Thankfully in college no one gave a fuck.

She focused back on Siobhan as she leaned back on her rolling chair an unlit cigarette dangling from her lips to grab a menu from the only decent Chinese food place that delivered to campus. She looked at ease in her skin and there was a hint of mascara around her eyes. Her hair was still cut short her side bangs cut at a high angle so that when she leaned forward the sides would fall forward framing her face. The back of her head was cut short so that nothing touched her long slender neck at all. 

There, out of the corner of her eye Anya noticed the shape of a cat dive under Siobhan bed. 

“Get me some crab rangoons,” Anya said, and when Siobhan turned to get her phone she glared at the choker around Siobhan’s neck. The delicate black beads and metallic stones of hematite were braided together, but hanging off of them were little off white bones. The bones pointed down drawing Anya’s eye from Siobhan’s neck to her collar bone.

Again, Anya cursing the flea market that set up every Saturday down the street from their dorm. That was where Siobhan had bought the choker strung with the bones of cats.

The ghosts were distracting enough on their own, but Anya was finding more and more things about Siobhan that she couldn’t stop thinking about.

Her crush would come to her strange and unwelcome times and at some point, surely Siobhan would notice.

Still, she had other things to worry about, the cats were getting bolder.

=^._.^=

The end of high school had found the two of them still close friends with acceptance letters to the local college and a vague plan to room together that failed spectacularly. 

They were both in the same dorm, a boxy unwelcome looking building that sometimes smelled like skunk or pot. Separated by two floors so that they had to make actual plans to even see each other. 

At first it had been fine, everything was new, there were distractions, 8 AM classes, roommate issues, studying sessions, pot smoking, drinking and suddenly finals were around the corner. After which Anya realized she hadn’t hung out or even seen Siobhan in a month and the last time she’d texted it’d been about how terrible the food was.

So, Anya texted Siobhan to see if they could meet for a celebratory “we survived our first semester” hang out. She’d then slept for 12 hours only to wake up at 8 PM to a “come over tomorrow, 7 PM, party” text. She’d hurriedly snacked on a bunch of carrot sticks she’d found in her bag before running up two flights of stairs and into a cacophony of noise and drunken college students. Elbowing her way through the crowd she’d found Siobhan holding court on a couch surrounded by other students. She was dressed in a crisp white pant suit that hugged her body, her jacket was buttoned low, and she wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Or a bra.

There was just a smooth expanse of skin in the shape of a V that Anya couldn’t take her eyes off of. 

She had a sudden flashback to her first day on campus. Only a weekend out from the transatlantic flight home still struggling with jet lag. Sitting exhausted in her new dorm room texting Siobhan to save her from her mother.

She found herself struck speechless when Siobhan had finally arrived.

Back then, as now, she felt hot like she couldn’t breath. She watched as Siobhan smiled at a woman perched on the arm of the couch that was wearing in a tiny gold sequin dress. Anya felt horribly under dressed in the random shirt and sweats that she’d picked up off the floor and thrown on without a care.

For a moment Anya wanted nothing more but to run, to go back to her room and hide away, to make an excuse, but Siobhan turned her head and saw her.

Siobhan smiled then, a slow smile just for Anya. Rising to her feet in one fluid motion Siobhan move toward her and Anya felt herself struggling to keep her eyes on Siobhan’s face as her jacket yawned open, putting so, so much skin on display. Anya looked away for a second to find the women on the arm of the couch frowning at her.

Anya’s hand was grabbed and she was pulled in close to Siobhan, barely avoiding face planting into her chest. 

“You almost missed my party,” Siobhan said over the music, into Anya’s ear. The warm air sending a shiver through her and somehow they ended up crushed together on the couch. Pressed from shoulder to hip. Anya drank her drink quickly just trying not to think about it. That flash of small perky breasts and nipples were now burned into her retinas. 

She doesn’t remember much of the night, but she does remember waking up in Siobhan’s bed pressed against the wall with Siobhan breathing on her neck, wrapped tightly in Siobhan’s arms. 

Anya realized in that quiet moment that she wanted something scary, something she’d never considered before. She didn’t know what to do with herself.

Was she a lesbian, bi, pan, questioning? Was it the gender neutral clothing that fit just right or was it just Siobhan herself that she was attracted to. One of Siobhan’s hands rested lightly on Anya’s hip and she wished that those warm fingers were lower, maybe on her thigh, or maybe somewhere else. She squirmed a little but didn’t try to escape. She didn’t know what she wanted and didn’t want to wake Siobhan up quite yet.

She needed some freak out time to herself.

Minutes, hours, years later when Anya was glaring at the corner of the ceiling. Siobhan’s phone alarm went off and she untangle herself to flail around sleepily on the desk in search of her phone. 

She was bracing a hand on Anya’s leg and it was the best kind of distraction from the stupid ghost cat until Siobhan leaned over squinting at the ceiling and said, “Weird, I never noticed how much the shadow in that corner looks like a cat.”

“I’ve got to use the bathroom,” Anya said, bolting upright in the bed, dislodging Siobhan’s hand and causing her to crash back down into the mattress with a bounce.

She hid in the bathroom for a few minutes looking at herself in the mirror quietly freaking out. No one else had ever noticed the cats before. 

Her brother had seen Emily, the ghost she’d encountered in high school, but he didn’t remember her as a person. He just remembered her as a scary monster. She’d been so nondescript to him that after only a day or two he wasn’t even sure it had happened at all.

When she came out of the bathroom, the Siobhan she’d remembered from high school was sitting on the bed. She was dressed in a large shirt, her hair was standing up at all angles, she was grumpy and barely awake. 

She squinted at Anya and said, “Man it’s so unfair, how do you look so awake?” before taking her turn in the bathroom. 

Anya sighed, throwing herself into the chair, glaring at the ceiling that now had no shadows. Fucking ghost cats. 

Everything would probably be okay, this attraction was just a fluke. A normal thing that happened to everyone, surely it would go away if she ignored it.

But she really needed to figure out how to tell Siobhan about the cats.


End file.
